What Andy knew
by Pchefbeth
Summary: Just how exactly did Zane figure everything out. I think perhaps he had some help. my take on the missing time Zane spends in jail during "I'll be seeing you". Rated K  for a few choice swear words. Hints of Jo/Zane Relationship


**What Andy knew**

_Did it seems strange to anyone else that Zane goes from calling Jo crazy at the beginning of 'I'll be seeing you' to suddenly knowing everything that had happened. Then it occurred to me- they left Zane alone with Andy! Who not only knows everything about the time travel, but still has emotions. This is my take on the conversation that took place during the day while Zane was in jail. _

_I own none of the characters in Eureka, but I still want to be friends with Jo Lupo. rated K+ for a few choice swear words. _

_

* * *

_

Zane sat on the cot in the jail cell, leaning back against the brick wall; one knee bent the other dangling off the edge, as he stared into space. He'd spent the night in jail-again, after being interrogated by Carter about his role in the theft of the D.E.D device. He'd spent most of the night thinking about it, sleep comes hard to those who are facing prison time for collusion.

Carter and Lupo had left not a half hour before on their way to question Dr. Charles Grant. He thought that Carter was starting to believe that he hadn't stolen anything, and if that weren't crazy enough, Lupo seemed to believe him to. But after the night he'd just had, crazy seemed to be the word of the day.

He stared at the small object that he held in his hand, the diamond ring glittering in the morning light, and he twisted it aimlessly while he tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. He felt like he'd fallen into the Twilight Zone.

He looked up, and sure enough Deputy Andy still stood on the other side of the cell bars "watching" him.

"You do realize that I'm not going anywhere," Zane snarked.

"Miss Lupo asked me specifically to keep an eye on you," Deputy Andy confirmed.

"Yeah, well _Miss_ Lupo is a piece of work, Zane muttered as he turned the ring over in his hand.

Andy straightened from his watching position. "May I ask what you are doing with Miss Lupo's ring?"

Zane's fingers stilled and he glanced up at the robot. "You've seen Jo wear this," he asked incredulously.

"On a chain around her neck," the robot confirmed, "usually hidden under her shirt."

As Zane's eyes narrowed, the robot continued. "I picked up molecular trace amounts of gold on Miss Lupo during my routine scans. It was particularly unusual given that she had not been wearing it earlier that morning."

Zane stood and approached the bars, leaning his arms through them. "When was that," he asked.

"Exactly 62 days and 4 hours and 38 minutes ago."

Zane started to count back in his head, but Andy counted for him.

"June 28, 2010, Eureka's Founder's Day."

Zane flashed back to remember how he'd been in the lock up that day-Carter had put him in jail because some of the lab animals had been set free. It had just been his dumb luck getting caught handing one of them a banana.

"Lupo came in here," he mused to himself as he paced back and forth, "and she was acting weird, like she was drunk or something…." he stopped and stared down again at the ring in his hand. '_she'd said yes_.'

"That was probably the moment in which she and the others had just returned."

Zane looked up in confusion. "Andy, just what in the hell is going on here," he asked. "You know something," he declared emphatically shaking his finger at the robot, "I know you do."

"You are referring to the fact that Miss Lupo and the others went through a worm hole back to 1947 and returned to a reality different than the one that they left?"

Zane's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth hung open in shock.

"I can understand why this would create discrepancies with your recollection of their previous behaviors."

"Time Travel?" Zane said in disbelief. "Just how in the hell is that possible?"

I have inconclusive data, but I can confirm that it occurred."

Zane crossed his arms over his chest and mulled over the new information. "Just who exactly are we talking here?"

"Miss Lupo, along with Sheriff Carter, Dr. Douglas Fargo, Dr. Allison Blake, and Dr. Henry Deacon all traveled back in time to 1947 where they encountered Dr. Trevor Grant who currently goes by Dr. Charles Grant due to the severity of D.O.D sanctions that currently threaten them if they are discovered to have undertaken Time Travel".

"I thought that Carter's been acting a little stra- hand on, back up….did you say Dr. Charles Grant," Zane asked astonished.

"Yes, I did. I assume from the variation in your speech patterns that you are familiar with his work?"

"Yeah, you might say that," Zane muttered, then caught a part of the conversation that he'd missed. "What kind of trouble would they be in?"

"Currently the D.O.D. has strict protocols in place for people who experiment with Time Travel, Mr. Donovan. If the Government finds proof of their experience, the six of them would be at the least removed from society for the duration of their life span, or they would be terminated."

Zane sat down on the cot in his cell, and contemplated the information. "Removing Fargo from society, now that's tempting," he jested. But then he grew serious. "Who else knows?"

"It is believed that Dr. Monroe is aware."

"So Zoe doesn't know," he confirmed.

"S.A.R.A.H informs me that any conversation that occurs while Ms. Carter is present are done to lead her away from such observations."

"So S.A.R.A.H knows," Zane asks bemused. "No secrets are safe from pillow talk," he said with a smirk, "even amongst robots."

"According to my research I have learned that it is better to be open and honest in my relationship with S.A.R.A.H."

"So, just how did you figure it out," Zane asked curiously.

"Sheriff Carter and Miss Lupo expressed surprise on their arrival here that Miss Lupo was not the deputy, and based on questions that Sheriff Carter asked I was able to conclude that he and Miss Lupo had time traveled."

"and the others?"

"Based on communication between Dr. Blake and Sheriff Carter while at S.A.R.A.H, she was able to determine that in the other timeline Dr. Blake was the head of G.D, not Dr. Fargo; Dr. Deacon and Dr. Monroe were not married and Miss Lupo was still the Deputy Sheriff."

"…and she and I were engaged?"

"There is very little data on the subject. Miss Lupo is a very private person. What little is known is through the concern that Sheriff Carter often expresses for her well being. Your name is rarely mentioned except in whispers, but I'm told Miss Lupo does spend a great deal of time looking at that ring that you have when she is alone."

Zane pulled the ring back out of his pocket and held it in the palm of his hand. '_Such a small thing to have made such a big difference,' he_ mused to himself.

"Based on the changing dynamic between Dr Monroe and Dr. Deacon I can postulate that the difficulties of Time Travel must be compounded by the affects on a second person. S.A.R.A.H. has told me that Dr. Deacon and Dr. Monroe have created a device that allows them to share memories over the different timelines."

"So, Grace…you, S.A.R.A.H…maybe a better question at this point would be who doesn't know."

S.A.R.A.H and I are of the understanding that in addition to Miss Zoe Carter, Mr. Kevin Blake and Miss Jenna Blake are also not aware of the alternate reality situation."

Zane leaned against the bars as a thought occurred to him. "So why are you telling me?" he questioned.

"You asked Mr. Donovan. Plus I feel a sense of obligation to you for your assistance in my ability to keep my emotions."

Zane rubbed the back of his head, "Great, blackmailing a Federal Officer, and without even trying," he added mockingly. Overwhelmed, he began to pace around the cage. "So what am I supposed to do now," he asked.

"I believe the question now Mr. Donovan is- what do you want to do?"

Zane spared the robotic deputy a brief look, then turned and sat down on the couch, stretching out his legs, and crossed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling while he pondered the question. _What did he want?_

"She doesn't want me," he finally said aloud a few minutes later. "She's made that clear."

"Given the large amount of pheromones present in her system when you are in the vicinity, it stands to reason that she is very attracted to you."

Zane smirked and resumed his absent staring at the ceiling while visions of Jo from the past few weeks ran through his head.

"Given the pheromones that are present in your system-"

"Andy," Zane interrupted, "If you don't stop analyzing me, I'll be forced to tell S.A.R.A.H. that you think her new software upgrade makes her look fat."

"Okay then," the deputy said, still smiling.

"Hey Andy," Zane said breaking the silence a few more minutes later.

"Yes, Mr. Donovan?"

"Don't mention the alternate reality situation to anyone else. In fact it would probably be best if you and S.A.R.A.H. remove it from your logic servers."

"Okay," the Robot agreed happily.

Satisfied, Zane closed his eyes again. He had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
